The Conclusion of the Begining!
by dory2o2
Summary: Their sixth year comes to a close as drama unfolds amongst friends, tears are shed, and confusion is felt by one character!
1. The Begining of the End

**Hi everyone! Well I"m starting a new story and this is going to be my first chapter story! It's going to be in at least two parts and I have part one completed. I will update again on Friday August 10, 2012; Monday August 13, 2012; Wednesday August 15, 2012; and Friday August 17, 2012. Yes this is going to be only five chapters, but there will be a part two. I have one more thing to add before you go ahead and the read the story (that is if you haven't just ignored this!). Please save any critiques of the plot line till the end of part one. I would rather have you read the whole story (at least of part one) and then critique. At the same time please feel free to correct any grammar mistakes and/or spelling mistakes you see. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**"Evans!"** James shouted at Lily's retreating back. He took a chance and whispered her first name and to his amazement she turned around and fixed upon him a stare he knew all to well **"No Potter! I will not go out with you! No matter how many times you the answer will always be no…"** Lily said, loudly at first but tapered off as tears swam forth within her eyes. Turning her back on James the tears spilled out of her eyes as she walked away.

James watched her walk away, puzzled, she had always turned him quite loudly, but now… now she left in tears and he didn't know how to cope with this. He, James Potter, a Marauder, a fantastic Quidditch player had made Lily Evans, his flower, the girl-NO woman- he has loved since that first train ride, the smartest witch of her time…cry. He felt…he didn't know how he felt. Slamming his fists into a nearby wall he let out a string of curses followed with him screaming **"Why?!"** with one final slamming of his fists he sank down to his knees and rested his forehead against the wall while his now bruised hands pulled at his black unnameable hair. He didn't know how long he was kneeling, he wasn't aware of anything but his thoughts. He wasn't aware when Peter led him back to their dorm room.

* * *

Coming back from detention for setting off dung bombs in Slytherin's common room, Peter hummed quietly until he saw James resting against the wall, **"Prongs?"** he called out. When he got no response he became worried, James always had a sentence on his lips. Peter didn't know what to do, but he knew James couldn't stay here. He didn't think twice as he led an unaware James back to their dorm room. Climbing through the portrait hole Peter waved off those who were trying to approach and pushed James up the stairs. Opening the door to their room Peter felt relief sweep through him **"Mooney, thank Merlin you're here. I don't know what to do, James was in the transfiguration hallway and I think he's lost it"** Peter said softly followed with a loud audible gulp.


	2. Dazed and Confused

James woke up feeling dazed and drugged. "About time you woke up mate, Wormtail has been worried, he's almost wet himself twice" "HAVE NOT" came an audible reply from under Peter's bed, which Remus ignored and continued on "As have I… what happened with Lily?" Remus asked furrowing his eyebrows with concern. With a sigh James launched into the story of what happened. "Moony, why didn't she yell at me? And why in the name of Merlin do I feel like I was drugged?!" James asked. Remus let out a strangled laugh and rubbed the back of his head and gave James a sheepish look. "Well you were just staring at nothing after Wormy brought you here and we…" Peter cleared his throat while he emerged from under his bed with a quill and looked at Remus, who gave a sigh and rolled his eyes but continued "Well I decided that you wouldn't be able to sleep so I gave you a sleeping draught. So that's why you probably feel drugged, but as for Lily I've had a feeling for quite some time now…" Remus trailed off not wanting to say anymore. James took his eyes off of the ceiling and looked at Remus "you've had a feeling of what exactly?" he asked softly, James knew that when Remus had a feeling those feelings ought to be listened to. Remus looked at James, who looked so helpless, decided to tell him what he thought "Well I've had this feeling that Lily fancies you but she doesn't want to. And before you ask, no I don't know why she doesn't want to fancy you". James sat up and rested his back against his headboard and let out a huge breath "What am I going to do Moony?" he asked. Remus fixed him with a look "James I think you should stop with Lily until next year. Let her figure everything out and then try being her friend and let her see the real you". James nodded "I suppose you're right". With that James bounded off his bed, seemingly in good spirits once again. He clapped his hand together once "Well boys we have two things…" James looked over at Sirius' messy bed and grinned "no three things to do today!" he announced. Peter looked at James "I know that grin…" he said with a slow grin of his own starting "What are we going to do to Padfoot now?" he asked excitedly. James continued to grin "I'll get to that but first we need to pack, it is our last day as sixth years!" With that they each pulled out their wands and nodded to each other, with two waves of their wands they were all packed and had Sirius' "going away present" settled. When the boys saw that they were all thinking the same thing way they collapsed to the floor with laughter. "Now that that's done how about we go and find Padfoot?" James suggested and got up off the floor, heading towards the door.


	3. Mistakes, Triumphs and Regrets

The three boys walked into the common room only to see a bunch of Gryffindors surrounding someone. Pushing their way through the boys hear snippets of others conversations "I can't believe she did that"... "Oh no! What's he going to do?!". James was confused, as well as Remus and Peter. Peter leaned in close to Remus "Mooney, what are they talking about?" he asked. Remus turned his head and was about to respond when he ran into James. Remus looked around James to see a mortified Lily and a shell-shocked Sirius. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!" James shouted his face a light with rage and betrayal. Sirius, whose face was read from embarrassment, opened his mouth to explain but it was at this moment Lily burst out into tears and ran, pushing through the crowd that had surrounded her and Sirius, out of the common room with a look that could only be identified as regret on her tear stained face. As Lily ran, Sirius was opening and shutting his mouth like a fish out of water trying to find words to explain what had just happened. James, not wanting to hear a cock and bull story, turned around on his heel and walked out of the common room, his hands clenched into fists.

James found himself, once again, in the transfiguration hallway. No matter how hard he tried, James could not get the image of Sirius and Lily kissing out of his mind. Yet he could not shake the fact that he was missing something. What if it was a dare? What if poly-juice potion was involved? What if Sirius or Lily had been impursed? "NO" James growled which echoed down the hallway. As fate would have it, Minerva McGonagall was still in her classroom (which coincidentally James was sitting a few feet from) grading papers. "Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said as she stood in the doorway of her classroom "What is the meaning of this?" her lips going into a thin stern line. James stood as soon as he heard McGonagall's voice "Sorry Professor, my thoughts just exploded" he said with his trademarked smirk. McGonagall sighed "just do not let it happen again Mr. Potter" and turned around back into her classroom to finish grading papers, shutting the classroom door behind her while shaking her head and mumbling something that sounded strangely like "teenagers". James, not believing his luck, wondered to a different area of the infamous castle. Rounding a corner he found a window with a ledge and made a beeline to it, intending to sit down and stare out of the window, only to find that the ledge was taken by someone unseen. Jumping back from the ledge James whipped out his wand "who's there?" he asked his voice ice cold. He was not expecting anyone to answer but he recently learned to expect the unexpected. "No need to wet yourself Potter!" said the invisible person. James knew that voice, that voice belonged to the person who he has known since that very first train ride.


	4. Tears and Reprehension

It was funny to see the great James potter apprehensive about an invisible person "Don't wet yourself Potter!" I said and stood up, not that he could see "I'm leaving so the window is all yours" I told him as I walked by him. His hand shot out and grabbed me by the wrist. I rolled my eyes "trust Potter to be able to grab me even if he can't see me" I thought while at the same time spitting out "What Potter?!". His voice was soft a he asked me to take off the disillusionment charm. I tapped my head, thanking Merlin that he had not grabbed my wand hand, and shivered at the feeling. Potter being potter, thinking I was cold or something, brought me to his chest and wrapped his strong arms around me. I felt at home in his arms but I didn't want him to know that. I wriggled out of his arms and narrowed my eyes at him "What the Bloody hell was that?" he shouted at me before I could say anything. My eyes widened in surprise "He saw that?" I questioned myself. "Wh-what are you talking about Potter?" I asked softly, maybe if I cat dumb he'll think he was seeing things. "Don't act dumb Lily we both know you're not" he said viciously "you know exactly what I'm talking about!". My eyes softened, he always saw right threw me, no matter how I acted he always saw right through me. I should tell him the truth, he'll know I'm lying if I don't "It was supposed to be you" I said gently, not knowing how he would react to this news. As I held my breath waiting for him to say something he took a step closer to me his eyes flashing dangerously "I want to know what happened" he said his voice not as cold as it was when he first came across me. I was as angry as he appeared "Why don't you go ask Sirius!" I hissed coldly and whipped around, whipping my wrist out of his slackened grasp, getting a small satisfaction as my hair whipped across his face and stormed off. As I was half way back to the common room I decided that I was not ready to face the whispers that would follow me wherever I went. That included my dorm room. There was only two other girls in Gryffindor in my year, Mary Mcdonald and Abagail Fitzworth. Mary is such a gossip monger along with Abagail and I know those two were just waiting for me to get back so they could get all the "Dirty Deets" as they called it. I rolled my eyes just thinking about the stupid questions they would ask. Mary was a pretty girl, when she got sorted most of the boys in Gryffindor cat-called. Her best friend and fellow gossiper was what other's called exotic looking. Abagail was from another country, I never asked which, and was madly in love with her boyfriend back home, wherever that was. The two of them were the schools gossipers. I have never told them any of my secrets, especially about my feelings for Potter. Whatever I told them would be all over the school in a little less than an hour. These girls move fast, not that I've ever utilized them to make the whole school and Hogsmeade to think that Sirius and Remus were a couple. No sir I have never done that, but I may have planted the idea in their head with a passing comment. But to be fair Sirius and Remus were the one's who put my knickers on display in the Great Hall after I turned them during the middle of a prank. In fact only Peter got in trouble for that prank, apparently it had something to do with the Slytherin common room. But hey, how else is a girl supposed to get even?


	5. The Conclusion of Part One!

**I know this chapter is short...no need to tell me. Anyways like the chapter title says this is the end of part one, I will write part two but not anytime soon. I am asking for critiques of the plot line now. It's going to feel good to push the complete button on this story! As always, Happy Reading!**

* * *

The end of the year came to a close. Hogsmeade and Hogwarts alike thought Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were a couple. Hogwarts' students were still making fun of Lily Evans' knickers. Japes Potter was confused about his love life. Peter Pettigrew received tragic news while on the train ride home, his father was killed due to gang violence while traveling in the Muggle world. Abagail and Mary gossiped as per their usual train ride etiquette. Parents questioned their students when they met up at King's Cross Station. They asked how the school year went and told them how much they had missed them, not in that order mind you. The Muggle-born students told their parents that the school year went as good as it could have. The Phoenix supportive students told their parents that he year was full of trial and sufferings while the Death eater wanna-be's told their parents that the year went better than ever. And thus concludes this year at Hogwarts and part one of "The conclusion of the Beginning" .


End file.
